HIRO
by TheGreatDebator
Summary: Read and find out. It should be noted that I was 14 when I hashed this out and I am currently 20 so, if you see any problems related to spelling, punctuation or grammar your 6 years late, so keep your flames to yourself lol. One of the many stories I am publishing so others may possibly enjoy it and find inspiration.


p data-p-id="db7ac2a1224b11e8f1e18a92bb5b2356"Minato Namikaze cringed. What he was about to do surely put him down in history as #1 failure for a dad. He was about to seal an age old demonic being made from chaotic chakra, with a seemingly demented primordial conscious into his first and only child. To add insult to injury, his sweet, young and beautiful wife was one of the first to fall victim to the Biju on a rampage. In fact his wife was 17 and he was 24 years old, both too young to be dead or dying. And he mourned his losses, his wife Kawa, and the imminent death he was to face in his last, perhaps even greatest battle. He mourned that he wasn't going to experience what he hungered for as a child, a family, fatherhood. Minato chuckled bitterly, his own father was back at the Kage tower, weeping silently and violently in a corner as the newly reinstated Sadaime Hokage watched on, in his own grief. His dad was a better sensei to him. Minato let a choked sob escape, Bunta-Oyabun twitched beneath him, the toad boss was already weeping. The Yondimae Hokage composed himself, face and eyes steely, he stared at the beast Kyuubi. He let a hand run through white, spikey cropped hair./p  
p data-p-id="03787764359a8ded3120a53791d11044"Today his son Hirojima Tachibana-Namikaze was born. A hero was born, a Hiro with silky black hair, a Hiro with teal colored eyes, innocent and wide open, seeing the world for the first time. A Hiro with ivory complexion skin with little freckles all around the nose area. A Hiro that was just SO fucking beautiful! A Hiro that was only 6lbs and so fragile. A Hiro born to Minato Namikaze, said to be the strongest ninja to live since the Rikkudo Sennin, who is the son of Jiriaya Senju, love child grandson of the legendary Niidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju. Jiriaya who was trained by the Sadaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, aka Kami no Shinobi aka The Professor. Jiriaya who was part of a team so powerful that Hanzo no Sanshou was almost bested by them, giving them the moniker Densetsu no was born from the great Senju clan and the equally as great Tachibana clan that have been the leading clan of Tetsu no Kuni under Toyama Shogunate. Shrouded in secrecy and mystery much like the country itself. Minato's son was very important, extremely important. He has links to 4 Hokage, 3 biological, two of the three Densetsu no Sennin, the most powerful samurai clan in the world who are the backbone of the super rich and powerful country Tetsu no Kuni, a land that is different from the shinobi nations. A land filled with samurai and archer families, with chakra based Jutsu unknown to the rest of the world, ran by a militant leader called Shogun. A piece of his sons hair is worth the Hokage monument 3x over, enemies knew THIS. That's why Minato arranged hours earlier for his brother-in-law to pick up Hirojima and raise him with the Tachibana clan, in the impenetrable country that is Tetsu no Kuni. There he'd have his first cousin, his uncle, his grandfather who is clan patriarch, a whole clan! To love him, protect him and praise him for all the good Minato knew he would do./p  
p data-p-id="1cb81a68986793b71a2de6de51651cac"Minato grimaced, he knew his father maybe upset because he likely wanted Hiro to be raised in Hi no Kuni, but that route proved to have way to many cons and as a father, he'll protect his son, his baby, even in death. Minato smiled at the thought, he wasn't COMPLETELY failing. He ordered for all who know of Hiro-py's existence to keep it hush hush. So the only people who know of his marriage and his son are his last remaining student Hatake Kakashi, his father and sensei the Gama Sennin Jiriaya, his guardian when he was younger and personal advisor Sadaime Hokage, his Oba-chan Tsunade the Slug Sennin, Tsunade-oba's apprentice Shizune, himself and his dead wife. The toad and slug summons as well but they don't count. Minato knew for a fact that the Tachibana wouldn't talk. Period. Kensuke, his brother-in-law will be in Konohagakure no Sato soon to get rightful guardianship of Hirojima, though the village and world won't know. Kensuke will also be claiming hid Imouto's body. The Namikaze was completely assured his son will have THE best life possible, a life completely different than one would expect of a Jinchuriki./p  
p data-p-id="614dd08d7f79519a56682e769c01fd13"For Minato Namikaze, dead man to be, this was all good. In a minute he'll be dead, his son's body a prison, and Konoha much stronger!/p  
p data-p-id="1c58b15bd6fbfb2cc85a38dd37ec5040"There was a roar, a flash of white light and when the light died down, and the dust and debris settled; EVERY surviving ninja and civilian knew their Yondimae overcame the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Hidden Leaf was victorious! They survived 28 hours of pure hell, that seemed SO random. Cries, cheers, applause erupted from all over the village. They won! They survived what seemed to be the unsurvivable! Leaf still stood, broken, bleeding, burning, nearly wiped off the map but here they were! Hell was over so now they'd rebuild. Heal the wounded, bury their dead loved ones and recover./p  
p data-p-id="b96fef05e47d77ce976a34e0418def4c"In the Kage tower those present didn't clap. Didn't cheer. All was silent, all was dreary. The deafening silence was broken by the quivering lips of a man who lost not only leader but son.../p  
p data-p-id="ee2d5893a8e803b7423016de390a0d97""It's over. Minato's gone."/p  
p data-p-id="fb13ac0434a6365ecc498e055311a878"Silence reigns./p  
p data-p-id="6fb4e27b49a42865ad84f210a2c24d4d"Kakashi Hatake was 15 but a well known and important young man. His father Sakumo Hatake was an S ranked ninja. Once praised and thought to do no wrong. But he was brought to his knees, blade in belly by the jeers and ridicule followed by the failing of a botched mission. Sakumo quickly ended his misery by seppuku, leaving his young talented son behind. Bitter and angry for the longest, Kakashi changed when he got on team 7. Lead by powerhouse Senju-Namikaze Minato (though Minato went by Namikaze in honor of his mother). On that team he learned to FEEL again, understand his own emotions, he made friends with Uchiha outcast Obito even though it looked more like a rivalry. And his sensei became the father figure he didn't know he craved. Then war came and took Obito and Rin. In then end he got a copy wheel and a reality check. Then Kyuubi comes along and takes his sensei too, destroying half of his home, causing Tsunade to pack up and leave cursing Konoha to hell taking Shizune with her, Jiriaya to stay far away a lot more and Sadaime to leave his well deserved retirement. Hirojima wasn't here either. Kakashi was a strong 15. Kakashi was a lonely 15./p  
p data-p-id="37fb2bdf58ebf913eaccd7b753dfc47d"Hiruzen trembled as he snapped orders. First remove the debris find the wounded and the dead so they can be buried. Then he has to send a message to the Daimyo, so the man knows they survived the initial attack. And just maybe they can get funding to help rebuild and recover. Jiriaya, OH Jiriaya. He was broken. Hiruzen can only imagine his reaction when he finds out that Minato arranged for Hirojima to live with his mothers side and not here in the village. In fact, Kensuke will be here in a little less than a day. Jiriaya was really going to take his spy master position seriously if only to find a way to infiltrate the secure country that is Tetsu. Tsunade already packed up screaming that the village was cursed. Kakashi was locked away in his apartment grieving. Hiruzen sighed deeply. His wife was dead, his eldest child wounded and Asuma was packing for the capital. Minato was dead, his wife as well, his son was being breastfed by his secretary Aiko who gave birth to a stillborn 3 months ago. Sadaime moved his hands from his face to stare at the documents pertaining to Namikaze-Tachibana Hirojima (officially Senju-Namikaze-Tachibana Hirojima). Birth certificate, his parents marriage licence, a notice confirming he is the son of a foreign dignitary, notes on the sealing array that held back the Kyuubi, a letter written by his self pertaining to the death of Kawa among other things and the photo that had Kawa who was 6 months pregnant at the time smiling serenely into the camera, Minato cheesing hard in his good guy pose next to her, Jiriaya grinning hard with one hand in Minato's spikes, Tsunade kissing Kawa's cheek, Kakashi in the grass with his legs crossed eye smiling, and himself grinning with a mock peace sign back slightly facing away from the camera. Shizune took the family photo. A few tears slipped out without his permission, but he quickly wiped them away. He put Hirojima's documents into a neat little pile, then into a folder which he sat on his lap for the time being. He was the Hokage, a leader first. ALWAYS, always... a leader./p  
p data-p-id="e61f82e97aa91dfdc869259e5e194885""Tsunade-sama why didn't we stay to help clean up?" An innocent question on Shizune's behalf but to Tsunade it was like asking " Tsunade-sama why didn't we stay in the place that killed your clan, brother, fiancee and your cousins child while simultaneously causing further estrangement between your cousin? And oh let's not forget drive your teammate insane!?" So she exploded. "SHIZUNE!" Shizune eeped and jumped away, fearful. She wiped tears she didn't know started falling away furious with herself. She opened her arms and Shizune leaped into them. Through the hug Shizune could hear her sensei's glass heart shattering. Tsunade was broken, ALWAYS broken./p  
p data-p-id="286bd42500671da1f2ba8a2e30e23c32"Kensuke saw the gates, or what used to be gates. Fortifications of the hidden leaf. A sting of sadness and anger shot through him. Such feelings he quickly smothered. His baby sister was dead and now his clan and his father and himself will have to raise the baby, Kawa's child. When the clan was informed that she was in love and engaged it was tough. Especially since the man she loved held such high status and he was a ninja, from outside. She wasn't supposed to fall in love and get married to an outsider. She was supposed to travel the outside world and see the error of their ways and why Tetsu no Kuni didn't play with it. But you can't help who you love so the clan respected her wishes, besides the Namikaze was handsome, strong, smart, and very careful. His father Hagane and himself was there along with a few others to witness the small but beautiful private wedding between the strongest ninja alive and Yondimae Hokage and the daughter of one of the most powerful men alive. The man promised to love, respect, honor and PROTECT his imouto! But he failed. He failed as a husband and father but was victorious as a leader! He will go down in history as a great and powerful leader Ninja. Yet the world will never know his shortcomings as a man. Kensuke sucked his teeth. Shogun warned the Tachibana AND Kawa that Konoha has more enemies than anyone as well as many skeletons peeking out their closet. It didn't matter now. Kawa was dead, she will get a grand burial and all of Tetsu no Kuni will mourn and learn a valuable lesson that THIS is what happens regularly on the outside world. And Kawa's sochi will be raised right. The boy will surely be powerful but Kensuke knew his nephew won't simply be forgotten. Who his father is just won't allow it. So deals WILL be made, his father already prepped him. Kensuke hoped his nephew was fine and not a hair tarnished on his young head. Or Konoha will feel the wrath of a real samurai.../p 


End file.
